


Titanium

by RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: It's the night of Chloe's big date with Chicago. So why does something feel... anti-climatic?





	Titanium

Chloe hummed softly to herself, grabbing her purse as she headed out of her hotel room. Tonight was the big night. Her date with Chicago. Chi-ca-go. The rough tough soldier man. Every girl’s dream. Right?

So why wasn’t she excited? 

Chloe frowned as she walked along the corridor. This was a date, with a really good-looking guy, who was sweet and charming and…  
Her train of thought was cut off as she walked past Beca’s room, pausing as she heard singing. She rolled her eyes, realising that Beca had left her door open again. Chloe moved closer, reaching to close the door for her friend when she recognised the song. Quietly, she pushed the door open, a soft smile gracing her lips. She knew that song. Closing the door, the red-head followed the beautiful sound across the room.

Beca’s voice always sent shivers down Chloe’s spine. She loved that voice, the way it gave lyrics a whole new meaning, the way it filled the room, the way it stood in chorus. She realised the ethereal sound was coming from the shower, and the flame haired woman stood transfixed for a moment her mind wandering as she remembered the last time she’d heard Beca singing that song in the shower.

“Are you singing Titanium?”

“You know David Guetta?”

“Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam… my lady jam.”

And then it hit her like a lightning bolt. Everything suddenly made sense. This was why she wasn’t excited for her date with Chicago.  
She wanted Beca…

“Oh shit…” she whispered. Chloe bit her lip. What should she do? Here she was in Beca’s hotel room, the brunette in the shower, naked… 

Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door, listening to Beca sing, goose pimples running the length of her body as she felt a warm blush spread across her face. She approached the shower, harmonising with Beca as she opened the shower curtain.  
“You shoot me down, but I don’t fall. I am Titanium.”

Beca spun round, shocked to yet again find the ginger in her shower. Especially since she was supposed to be on a date with that stupid soldier.

“C-Chloe? What’re you doing?”

“Figuring out of your belt still goes as high as it used to.” Chloe winked, her eyes travelling down the brunette’s body. She bit her lip, her eyes meeting Beca’s again.

“What about-?”

“Shushhh.” Chloe stepped closer, not caring that the shower was still running, tucking a damp lock of hair behind Beca’s ear, moving in close, “Don’t think. That’s been the entire problem for the last seven years.”

“But-“

Chloe silenced her by placing her lips on hers, kissing her softly at first, their lips brushing against each other, Beca’s breath catching in her throat. The red-head went to pull away, but the brunette grabbed the front of her dress, pulling her close, the kiss rougher this time, Beca’s hands finding their way into Chloe’s hair. The ginger moaned softly in pleasure, pushing her up against the wall, her hands on the brunette’s hips.

Beca pulled away briefly, grinning at Chloe, as her hands found her zipper, pulling it down and letting Chloe’s dress fall to the ground. The red-head kissed her again, pulling her towards her, determined to get as close to Beca as she physically could. Beca bit her lip as Chloe’s kisses travelled down her neck, gasping as the red-head bit down, sucking as a moan escaped her lover’s lips.

“Bedroom.” Beca managed to say, sliding herself up the bathroom wall so she could wrap her legs around Chloe’s waist, who carried her through to the bed, running her hands round her waist, nails dragging down the brunette’s back.

“Fuck me.” Beca growled in Chloe’s ear, arousal radiating through her, no longer able to tell if it was the shower or the ginger that was making her damp.

Chloe grinned, all but throwing Beca onto the bed, pouncing on her planting kisses along her collar bone. She ran her tongue around Beca’s left boob, sucking on her nipple, the brunette groaning happily. Chloe slowly made her way over to the other breast, allowing her mouth to close around the nipple, teeth grazing it. Her fingers found their ways to Beca’s folds, grinning with triumph as she realised the effect she was having on the younger Bella. 

“Stop teasing me. Just fuck me Chloe. I want you inside me.” Beca moaned, growing impatient as she became damper, desperate for Chloe to satisfy the unbearable desire that was threatening to consume her.

Chloe slid her finger inside her, slowly starting a rhythm as Beca grunted, her hands snaking their way into the ginger locks, pulling harder as Chloe slipped another finger in, kissing her neck as her partner’s hips bucked in tune.

“Faster.” Beca grunted, biting her lip, “I’m close. But I need-” She was interrupted by the increase of speed on Chloe’s part, unable to speak as she reached the edge of climax, back arching.

“Chloe!” She cried out, riding the orgasm, trembling as Chloe collapsed on the bed next to her, “Chloe…” she mumbled, smiling at the ginger who bit her lip.

“What?”

Beca rolled onto her stomach, pulling her lover into a deep kiss, sliding the bra strap off her left shoulder, “Your turn.”  
Chloe giggled as Beca straddled her, sliding off the other strap, leaning down and kissing her with all the passion she could muster, all the emotion and feeling she’d been storing up for the last seven years overwhelming her. The brunette made her way down the slim figure of the flame-haired woman, leaving hickeys from her neck down to her stomach, Chloe moaning in pleasure, biting her lip so hard she drew blood as Beca’s tongue found it’s way into her folds, running over her clit. The brunette began to suck on it, having to keep herself from grinning as she heard the groans of pleasure coming from her lover.  
“Beca. Beca. I’m going to come. Fuck. I’m coming.” 

True to her word, Chloe let out a gasp, her back arched. Beca continued to suck on Chloe’s clit, getting pleasure from hearing her moan with pleasure again.

“Oh Beca- Beca you’re amazing- don’t stop. Please.”

Beca did as she was asked, bringing Chloe to climax again and again, until both were too exhausted to continue. Breathing hard, the brunette collapsed next to her partner, a wide grin on her face.

“Wow.” Chloe gasped, running a hand through her hair, “That was-”

“Incredible.” Beca finished the sentence for her. She rolled onto her side, tracing circles on Chloe’s stomach, “And about damn time too.”  
Chloe giggled helplessly, “But worth the seven year wait?”

“Mm, it really climaxed…” Beca winked at the red-head, who just rolled her eyes in response, “What about Chicago?” she asked, fiddling with her hair.

“What about him?” Chloe pulled Beca into a deep kiss, letting her know that there was no-one else for her.

Beca responded, the couple making love all night long. They needed no-one else, and nothing else.


End file.
